


The Best Cure

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had never appreciated Sam more than she did right at this moment. It had been a crappy few weeks and Sam always knew exactly what she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure

Andy's sitting at the rookie table with her friends thinking about the day they've all had. Quarantined for hours because Traci and Gail brought some sick guy in and he died. That wasn't the only event of the day. She worked a bank robbery/assault case with Sam and they had fun. Although he did give her a hard time about using Jo's hand cream and telling her she needed to take an axe to Jo's desk.

_The absolute best part was once they were told that they were free to go home Sam took her into the gym. "There's something you need to do in here." He points to the mat. "You need to hit something." He takes off his uniform shirt and hands her boxing gloves._

_Andy looks confused, "What am I supposed to hit?"_

_Sam shrugs as he's putting on gloves. "Me."_

_She throws the gloves on the floor and says, "No. I'm fine."_

_He walks over and hits her lightly in the head, "Really?"_

_She backs up, "Don't do that." Sam punches her in the side this time and something snaps. She hits him with her bare fist in the gut. "That's what you want? Ok." She picks up the gloves and puts them on._

_Sam didn't really expect that. He rubs his stomach, "Oww! Ok."_

She sits there with a smile on her face remembering that he gave her _exactly_ what she's been needing. He was right when he said that he's there when it matters. She wanted to be with Sam, she couldn't deny those feelings but…. Well she didn't really know how to tell him and she was afraid too much time had passed. She looks up to see the current thorn in her side, Luke. He wouldn't stop calling her and the part she hated the most was that he kept trying to tell her what she wanted, as if he even knew.

He was at the 'rookie' table now trying to make small talk with her friends. She could see Sam watching from his spot next to Jerry and Oliver, shaking his head and smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a full dimple smile and shook his head.

Sam watched as she pulled Traci and Gail close whispering something in their ears, each taking on a devilish grin and nodding. They all got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom, or so Sam thought. He hadn't expected what came next. Andy, Gail, and Traci jumped up on the stage. After talking to the D.J. for a second they each took a mic.

Andy grinned and said, "Luke Callaghan! This is for you!"

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything that asshole did she was going to _sing_ to him. Callaghan looked rather pleased with himself too. Sam wasn't going to stay and listen to this. He threw money down for his drink and stood up to leave. Then he heard her voice which made him freeze. "Oh! No you don't Sam Swarek. Stick around because you're NEXT!"

Sam turned back around, shrugged and took his seat again. He thought to himself, _This is going to be interesting._ He looked to see Callaghan glaring at him. All he could do was shrug and watch. He knew immediately what the song for Callaghan was when it started. He'd heard it playing from her IPod several times one day on the way to and from work. He had to suppress a laugh when Andy and her friends broke out singing "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. A very pissed off Detective Callaghan stormed out of the Penny.

As he was leaving Gail and Traci saluted him and said, "Bye! Bye! Homicide!"

Andy felt like the world was right. She pointed to Sam and winked. He gave her an ' _I can't wait to hear this'_ look. He didn't recognize the song when it started, it was called "Smile", but he certainly loved the words.

Oliver was standing next to him, mouth slightly open in surprise, watching the scene unfold. He elbowed Sam, "I swear brother if you don't do something after this performance I'm disowning you."

Sam scowled at him, trying to hide his little smile, "Shut up." After the song was over Andy walked over to him and Oliver wandered off not really wanting to hear what they had to say. "Can I get you a drink?" She nodded and he raised his hand to get Liam's attention but she stopped him. He looked confused. "I thought you wanted a drink."

She raised her eyebrows, "I do Sammy, but not here."

He thought for a second and said, "I have a few beers in my fridge."

Smiling she said, "I thought you'd never ask." He threw some money down on the bar and escorted her out with his hand on the small of her back.

She loved it when he touched her. It made her heart race. He stopped at his truck door, looking at her, trying to read that crazy nonstop mind of hers. "Not that I'm not…umm…happy but are you sure…"

She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him to her crushing her lips against his. He pinned her against the truck and took her in his arms, meeting her passion with his own, kissing her soft minty lips, smooth neck and nibbling on her ears. Kissing her was like breathing.

She slid her hands inside his jacket and up the back of his shirt, digging her nails in a little. Sam gasped, as if her touch wasn't enough to send him over the edge, he growled "Andy."

She whispered against his lips, "Take me home Sam. I know what I want and I want you."

He pressed himself against her and kissed her hard before pulling away. He opened the truck door and helped her inside. Sam did his best not to break any traffic laws on the way to his house. He pulled up to the curb and parked. He helped her out of the truck and they walked inside. Once in the door Andy grabbed him again, sliding off his jacket and running her hands down his chest. She stood on her toes and kissed his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

He stood there enjoying the touch of her lips on his skin. He slid her jacket off and threw it on his sofa. She took his shirt off and lightly grazed kisses across his chest as she ran the tips of her fingers across his back, feeling his muscles jump at her touch. He had a firm grip on her hips; barely able to breathe.

She reaches for his belt and he stops her; whispering, "Not here. Not the first time." He wraps his arms around her and walks her backwards to his room, never taking his lips off hers. Sliding her shirt and sports bra off, admiring her beautiful breasts, he pulled her close, their bare skin touching, unable to get enough of her amazing lips. As they continue to kiss she finishes undressing him, sliding his jeans and boxers to the floor.

She looks into his eyes and smiles softly as he removes her jeans and panties. He picks her up and lays her on his bed, kissing his way up and down her body, needing to taste and feel every inch of her. She responded with gasps and moans which pushed him to explore longer. He had never desired a woman as much as did her. Hearing her call for him nearly drove him insane, "Oh! Sammy!"

Andy couldn't believe she had fought herself for so long about her feelings for him. He caused things inside of her to wake like no one else ever had. She needed him, she begged him with her body. _Please! I need you now!_

He kissed her until she was whimpering against his lips. He wanted to draw the moment out as long as possible but when she dug her nails in to his arms it was over. "Now Sam! Please!" She begged him in a whisper. He slowly slid inside her; both gasping at the sensations. She held onto him with a death grip as their bodies met in perfect rhythm, slowly at first and as the moment moved closer it became frenzied.

Afterwards they lay tangled up in each other. He played with her hair as she drew circles around his chest with her fingers. For once _he_ couldn't take the quiet. He spoke softly as he kissed the top of her head. "You ok?"

She let a small giggle and moaned, "I'm great." Wrapping her arm around him and pulling herself closer. "How about you?"

He sighed, "That was pretty amazing." She nodded against his chest. "Are we going to be ok?"

She looked up at him a little confused, "Yeah. Why?"

He tried to swallow but the lump on his throat made it a little difficult. He sighed again and said, "I just want you to be sure about this, us. I mean we really didn't talk… we just…"

She giggled and said, "Sam Swarek! You sound a little nervous."

She frustrated him sometimes. He had _never_ been at a loss for words like he was with her. "I'm not nervous." He voice came out gruff. "I just…"

She rolled over on top of him and looked into his deep chocolate eyes. "Sam. I told you, I know what I want. I didn't come here tonight for some little fling." She moved off of him and sat up. "I knew that first day there was something about you, something with us." He opened his mouth and she said, "Wait. I need to say this." And he nodded. "I was foolish when I picked Luke. I saw how much the UC thing meant to you and I knew that I could never ask you to pick something you clearly loved over me, so I went with the safe choice." He was sitting up now. She had never been this open about anything, ever. "I was never happy, _really_ happy with Luke and I _hated_ seeing other women talk to you. Like the night you left with Gail after she caught Snake Face. The night you helped with Benny's mom's plumbing was when I really knew. But I was stuck and I didn't know what to do about Luke. I didn't know if you felt the same way. There were a lot of moments between then and now."

He leaned over and kissed her deeply. He knew there was about to be a famous McNally ramble. "Do you want to know when I knew?" She nodded. "The day you tackled me in the alley and tried to kiss me." He laughed at her eye roll. "Seriously, I knew then. I know I was an ass to you, Ollie tells me so all the time. I couldn't believe it when you kicked in the door and then you chased us down. I was blown away." Sam smiled at the memory and shook his head.

That was probably the most embarrassing day of her career. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He ran his hand across his face. "There were a lot of reasons. First, I was pissed that you blew my cover even though I was incredibly attracted to you. Second, I became your T.O. and that is a relationship line that can't be crossed without someone losing their job, and then came Homicide Luke. I… You seemed happy. I didn't… I wasn't going to interfere, even after you guys broke up, especially not after the black out."

She hung her head, "Sam. I'm really sorry about that night."

He held up a hand, "I didn't bring it up for you to apologize. I'm not sorry for that night. I'm glad you came to me when you needed me. I _am_ sorry about how I acted afterwards." She laughed at a memory. He furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?"

She felt bad for laughing. "I was just thinking about Retraining Day."

Sam turned a little red. He had acted like a complete and total ass that day. "Oh."

She caressed his cheek. "You were kind of cute, all pissed off and beating on Luke."

He chuckled, "You weren't exactly thrilled with me that day, for that and for saying that stupid crap _and_ for not listening about the Bibby case. In case you haven't noticed I can be an idiot on occasion." She nodded and he had to laugh. "I become a bigger idiot when it comes to you and how I feel."

She kissed him again, "Do you believe me?"

He nodded, "I do." Kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. "Are you ready for everything that's going to happen?" She looked at him confused. "For people to find out about us? It will come out eventually."

She closed her eyes as his fingers slowly traced the outline of her face. "Sammy, I don't care who knows. You're not my T.O. anymore so we're not breaking any rules."

He nodded, "True but…"

She looked at him, waiting. "But what? You don't want people to know?" She looked hurt.

He sighed, "Andy, I would announce it on the news. I don't care because I'm happy. I just know how private you are about things. And you know how Oliver is." She crushed her lips against his and he growled, pulling her over into his lap. "You drive me insane." She could feel what she did to him, pushing him back on the bed; she leaned over and kissed him deeply.

He grabbed her by the hips and moved her over on top of him. They made love again and fell asleep in each other's arms. They showered together the next morning because they were running late. "Oh! My God! Sam!"

He looked confused, "What?"

She ran her fingers across his back and he jumped at her touch, "I left fingernail marks on your back. Do they hurt?"

He turned and looked in the mirror, remembering each and every moment that caused them. He smiled a full dimple smile and shook his head. "Not at all. They're like battle scars but the _really_ good kind." She turned red and he caressed her cheek. "I love it when you blush."

They quickly finished dressing for work, barely making it in to get ready for parade. Sam had completely forgotten about the marks Andy had left while he changed into uniform. Oliver was pretty talkative and had him distracted. They made it in to the room just ahead of Frank. Andy was already in her seat beside Traci. Dov and Chris walked in behind Sam and Oliver.

Dov elbowed Chris as they followed them, walking by Andy, and said, "Hey! Did you see those claw marks on Swarek's back? Must have had one hell of a night. Who do you think it was?"

Chris looked at him, mortified and shook his head, " _Shut up!_ If he hears you he'll kill you."

Andy heard them and yelped a little. Sam had not heard what Dov had said but most certainly had seen a reaction from her and wondered what was wrong. He would find out soon enough.

Traci heard the noise come from Andy but before she could ask, Frank started the briefing. Sam was happy to hear he was partnered with Andy; it would make it easier to find out what was wrong. As soon as they were dismissed he watched her jump up and run out. This couldn't be good. Oliver noticed too. "What's wrong with McNally brother?"

He shrugged, "Not really sure. She's probably getting ahead of the coffee line." They wandered out and walked past Chris and Dov. Sam caught part of the conversation and knew immediately what was wrong. Oliver heard too but didn't make any remarks. He stopped to talk to Jerry as Sam found Andy getting coffee. He wanted to touch her but knew he couldn't. "Are you ok?" She looked at him and he knew instantly she was not but she nodded. "Andy. It's ok. Please don't freak out."

She looked very distressed and whispered, " _They saw Sam!_ "

He smiled and held up a hand, "Technically only Epstein saw something. Chris doesn't want to talk about it." He crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't care if people know."

She sighed, "Sam, I _don't_ care if people know about us. I _do_ care that they saw the claw marks that I left on your back."

Oliver and Jerry had been watching from a distance and Oliver decided now was the right time to interrupt. As they walked up he said, not too loudly, "Geez McNally! You think next time you could leave a little more skin on Sammy's back?"

Andy turned pale and ran out. Sam could tell she was crying. He turned and growled at Oliver, "Great job Shaw! Happy that you made her cry?" He threw his coffee in the trash and stormed out.

Oliver stood there with his mouth open. Shaking his head, "I should've known better. That's going to be an expensive lunch and Penny tab." Jerry patted him on the shoulder and Oliver gave him a dirty look. "Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

Jerry chuckled, "Because brother, I didn't think even _you_ would be crazy enough to say something like that."

Oliver scowled again, "You're an ass."

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "No. Sammy's the ass; I'm the pretty boy and you my brother…" shaking his head. " _You_ are going to be seriously broke before the day is over." he smacked him on the shoulder and walked away.

Sam walked out to find Andy slumped down in the seat, wiping her eyes. He climbed in and pulled out of the lot before he spoke. "Sweetheart, please don't cry. You know what an insensitive ass Shaw can be. If he'd known how…. He wouldn't have said anything. I'm sure he's already planning to make up to you for lunch and tonight." She sat up a little straighter when he took her hand. "Can I tell you something? " She nodded. "Oliver has been begging me for the better part of a year to tell you how I feel."

Andy looked at him, stunned, "Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. You got another fan there McNally, Jerry too. Everyone is going to be happy for us." Taking her hand and kissing it. "I can't promise that he won't say anything else stupid but he doesn't mean anything bad by it, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "Ok." Pausing a second. "So do you really think he'll buy us lunch?"

Sam laughed and nodded, "Oh! Yeah! Ollie's going to go for broke today." As if on cue Sam's phone rang. "It's Ollie. Should I make him sweat a little longer?"

Andy thought for a second. "Definitely."

Their day was pretty quiet, running into Ollie and Epstein only once. Sam cornered Epstein and said very quietly, "If I hear you repeating what you said this morning at Parade, to anyone else I'll make sure you work desk duty for the rest of your natural born life. Do you understand me?" Epstein looked terrified but managed a nod.

Sam finally answered Oliver's text for lunch. Andy kept quiet the whole time even though Oliver apologized profusely. He begged them to come to the Penney tonight, drinks on him. Andy made him sweat for a while longer before agreeing. She liked him and hated doing it but he had embarrassed her terribly.

As they made their way back to the barn for end of shift Andy said, "Do we tell them or just let them figure it out?"

Sam had already decided how he was going to tell everyone. He looked at her and gave her a sweet smile, "Do you trust me?"

She smiled back, "With my life."

He nodded, his heart thudding loudly at her declaration. "I'll take care of it."

Surprisingly she didn't ask how, she just nodded and said, "Ok." The truth was not only did she trust him with her life, now she trusted him with her heart. He was waiting for her when she came out of the locker room. This wasn't an unusual event since he frequently gave her rides home.

They drove to the Penny in comfortable silence, holding hands. Sam knew all of their friends would be there. They walked in; Andy went to the rookie table and Sam to the bar where his friends were. He talked to them a minute before Oliver took Andy a beer and a shot.

He sat it down in front of her and quietly said, "I'm really sorry for this morning."

She picked up the beer and clinked it against his, "Forgiven."

Jerry had made his way over and was whispering in Traci's ear. Andy was taken by surprise when Sam walked over and pulled up a stool behind her, sitting so she was between his legs, everyone stopped and stared. He pulled her in for a kiss, making everyone's jaw drop and then went back to drinking his beer. Oliver smiled big and started talking about the B&E case they had all responded to earlier in the day. No one said a word; they just went on talking like seeing them together was an everyday event.

Dov, finally learning who had made the marks on Swarek's back said, "Rock and roll McNally."


End file.
